


Superhero in Training

by JunoChipmunk



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoChipmunk/pseuds/JunoChipmunk
Summary: When Monica attempts to rescue a cat things don't go how she planned.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Superhero in Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Monica grunted as she hauled herself up to the final branch that she needed to reach. The tree was tall, and there were still many branches above her, but she had reached her goal as she eyed the grey cat at the end of the branch.

"Here, Mr. Muffins," she gently called to the cat, not wanting to scare him further. The cat knew her, he lived nearby at the Robertson place and they saw each other all the time. It was the first time however that Monica remembered him getting stuck in such a large tree. Mrs. Robertson had tried coaxing him down with food but when that didn't work she went inside to call for help which was when Monica decided to take matters into her own hands. She was a superhero in training after all, she could get the cat down.

"Come closer," she said, as she slowly crawled along the branch. The cat however merely looked at her and gave a pitiful meow. "I'm trying to help you."

Suddenly the cat jumped, leaping over Monica who twisted her body in an attempt to catch him, only to lose her balance as she began sliding from the branch.

"Shit," she swore as she began falling, knowing her mom wouldn't it but at the same time not really caring as she landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless."

Monica rolled her eyes as she propped her head up on her good arm as she looked out the side window of the car as her mom drove them home from the hospital. It wasn't the first time she had heard that line in the past few hours as she was being patched up, the weight of the cast on her other arm being a friendly reminder of what had happened.

"Actually, I can believe it," Maria quickly added, not even giving Monica a chance to reply. "But you almost gave Mrs. Robertson a heart attack."

Monica had to agree that the elderly woman had looked very pale. She remembered hearing the woman's screams as she struggled to get back to her feet.

"I got back up," Monica grumbled in response. No one gave her credit for that.

"Why were you even up there?" That was another question that had been asked a lot since the accident, but one that Monica couldn't answer until she was finally alone with her mother.

"I was trying to be a hero."

There was a pause before Maria spoke again, her voice softer than what it had been."You're not Carol."

"I know I'm not." Carol wouldn't have fallen, Carol could fly. Monica wished she could do the same.

When they finally reached home Monica quickly stormed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She was tired of all the adults thinking she was a fool. She had tried to help. And it was really Mr. Muffins' fault. The cat had casually came out of the tree while all the commotion was going on with Monica trying to tell them that she didn't need to go to the hospital, even if her arm had been bent in a funny position and had hurt. Carol wouldn't have gone to the hospital.

Digging through a drawer, Monica found what she was looking for, some markers which she dumped on her desk as she sorted out the colours she needed. Holding her broken arm still, she began drawing the Captain Marvel logo on it. She fell this time, but she wouldn't give up.

She was almost finished with the logo when there was a knock at her door. "Go away." She didn't want to deal with her mother at that moment to tell her how careless she had been.

"Too bad," said a familiar voice who was definitely not her mother. "I'm in the mood for a milkshake and was wondering if you wanted to come."

A grin broke out across Monica's face as she raced to the door and flung it open before launching herself at the person on the other side. "Carol!"

Carol laughed as she hugged Monica. "I missed you too."

Taking a step back, Monica showed her the Captain Marvel logo she had drawn on her cast. "See what I did?"

"Very nice," Carol replied, smiling briefly before growing serious. "Not the cast though."

Monica frowned. "You heard about that already?"

Carol was still dressed in her costume. It meant she had just arrived since she hadn't yet taken time to change into her normal clothes. Monica had been hoping that she would be able to get to Carol first and tell her what really happened before anyone had the chance the bend the truth. 

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"I fell but I got back up," Monica said, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "No one gives me credit for that."

"And I'm proud of you for that," Carol replied as she placed a hand on Monica's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "But you also need to be careful." She smiled. "I'm going to need my sidekick."

"Partner," Monica argued. She was a sidekick to no one.

"Okay, partner," Carol replied with a laugh. "Now what about that milkshake? I'm serious about getting one. The universe has some great foods but nothing beats Earth."

"Okay!" Monica's face then fell. "What about mom?" She was still kind of mad at her.

"You know your mom loves you and worries about you." Carol gave her a small smile. "And I give her enough things to worry about on my own."

That was true. Monica quickly thought about it. "Can we also get cheeseburgers and fries?"

Carol winked. "I'm sure we can arrange that."

It didn't take long for Carol to change clothes and soon they were at a local burger place, sitting at an outdoor table while they ate. It was a beautiful day, a bright sun and no clouds in the sky, not the gloomy rainy days which they had been having.

"I can't believe you still do that," Maria teased as Carol dipped a fry into her milkshake.

"Hey, it's good," Carol protested as she did it to another fry.

Copying her, Monica took a fry and dipped it into her milkshake before dropping it into her mouth. "It is _good_."

"My entire family has turned on me," Maria grumbled but there was no seriousness behind her words and they all knew it.

"You still love us," Carol replied as she swiftly pressed her lips against Maria's for a quick kiss, while Monica rolled her eyes at them. It wasn't that she didn't mind they were together, she was happy for them, but she also liked being dramatic. 

"I do," Maria replied, looking at Carol for a moment before turning her gaze to Monica. "Which is why I get upset when you get hurt."

"Are you talking to me or her?" Monica asked, pointing a finger at herself and then at Carol.

"Both of you," Maria clarified. 

"Hey, I'm staying out of trouble," Carol said. 

"Yeah," Maria dryly replied, "we all know that isn't true."

Monica laughed. Her mom was right, there was no way that Carol was staying out of trouble. And since that was the case, she guessed she could do her part to help ease her mother's worry. "Okay, no more trouble until my arm is better."

"That's not a fair compromise." 

"I don't know," Carol said with a laugh. "That might be the best you're going to get."

Maria however shook her head as she turned her attention back to her food. "I'm grounding both of you," she grumbled.

Monica giggled as she exchanged a look with Carol. For the time being she would try to stay out of trouble, but it would only be temporary. One day she would fly with Carol and be a hero herself. And just like Carol, she would always get back up when she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
